Ultra Lois
by louiselane
Summary: What would happen if Lois exchanged powers with Clark?


**TITLE:** Ultra Lois  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** What would happen if Lois exchanged powers with Clark?  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Humor  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics.  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois, Clark, Chloe  
**SPOILER:** Blank  
**DEDICATION:** To Kim, for beta reading this fan fiction, and helping me with my English, and for the girls for Clois, Lois/Clark appreciation-thread on fan forum, and Devoted to Clois  
**A/N:** This is my Smallville version to the "Ultra Woman" episode from **Lois & Clark**. In this story, Clark already knows that Chloe knows about him.

At Belle Reeve, Eric Summers was leaving the hospital after spending 4 years there. The doctors believed that he was cured, although he still was obsessed with stealing Clark Kent's powers, again.

Eric, now in possession of a special gun with green meteor rock, would be able to transfer Clark's powers to him again. He was planing to do that now that he was free.

"Now it's time for my revenge," Eric thought, leaving the institution and taking a cab to the Kent farm.

At the Kent Farm, Clark was watching Lois playing with Shelby. Although she still was allergic to the dog, Lois enjoyed playing with him.

"Good Dog," Lois complimented, after Shelby took a stick that Lois had thrown. "Ah-choo!" She sneezed when Shelby came back.

"I thought you said he was annoying," Clark teased her.

"Well, he's smarter than you- that's for sure- and less annoying, too," Lois answered with a smirk.

"Admit it, Lois, you like him."

Shelby stopped in between them, and started to observe their arguing.

"Okay. I admit it. I like dogs, even if they don't really like me. Otherwise, I wouldn't sneeze all of the time," Lois complained scratching her nose.

"Are you kidding? Shelby loves you, right boy?" Clark looked at the dog, who barked. "See?"

Eric Summers arrived in the cab at that moment. He asked the cabdriver to wait for a moment, and he took his Kryptonite gun, pointing it at Clark, who was next to Lois.

"So, we meet again, Clark Kent."

"Eric?" Clark asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking what is mine," Eric answered, throwing the laser at Clark, who had Lois behind him. Clark protected Lois from the laser that was over her, too.

Suddenly, something exploded in the gun, making Eric drop it. "Crap," he exclaimed, angry. "I'll be back. This is not over, Kent!" The freak ran to the cab.

Lois fainted for a moment, and Clark took her to sit in a chair in the kitchen. Martha brought her some water, and Clark made her drink it.

"Lois, are you okay?" Clark asked, worried.

"I guess so. That was weird," Lois commented, still a little dazed. "Come on, Shelbylet's play." Lois ran away from the dog. "I bet you can't catch me."

Suddenly, something strange happened. Lois started to run- really fast- and disappeared before Shelby could run after her.

Clark, Martha, and Jonathan exchanged looks before Clark finally burst out, "Oh, boy!"

"What happened Clark?" Jonathan inquired.

"I think I know what's happening. Eric tried to recapture my powers, but something went wrong, and I suppose I gave my powers to Lois." Clark tried to use his powers, but they obviously weren't there, anymore. "None of my powers are working"

"You have to be careful, Clark. Lois can't find out," Martha told him, concerned about her son's secret.

"Don't worry, Mom. She won't; I have an idea," Clark replied, hearing a car approach the house. It was Chloe, bringing Lois back.

"Lois, what happened?" Clark asked, although he already knew the answer.

"I have no idea, Smallville. One minute, I was running away from Shelby, and the next thing I know, I was next to Chloe's car, near to the Talon." Lois was confused from the situation.

Chloe smiled at Clark, already knowing what was happening. "Hi, Clark. Lois explained to me what had happened. Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I'm okay, Chloe. Thanks," Clark smiled back. "I just need a shower, now. Excuse me." He headed upstairs to take off his clothes for a shower.

Chloe left after hugging Lois, and asked her to call her if she need anything.

"Okay," Lois replied, still confused.

Twenty minutes later, Lois decided to take a shower, too, but Clark still was using the bathroom.

"Come on, Smallville! It's been a half hour, already, and I need a shower," Lois said as she entered the room.

"Lois?" Clark gulped. Why did she have to do that every time he decided to take a bath?

"Or do you prefer I join you?" Lois teased him with a smirk.

"All right, all right," Clark said, turning the water off. "Can you give me that towel?" Clark pointed to a red towel next to Lois.

"Of course." Lois took the towel to his hand before she noticed his naked, wet chest and smiled. Suddenly, Lois's eyes started to burns and fire came from her eyes. "Clark! What's happening to me? My eyes are on fire!" Lois yelled, extremely scared as she put fire to the curtains.

Clark put the towel around his waist, and started to help to put the fire out.

After the situation was in control and Lois had taken her shower, she was in the living room with Clark and the Kents.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kent. I don't know what is happening to me!" Lois was a little frustrated, still trying to understand what was happening.

"That's okay, Sweetie. It's not your fault," Martha soothed her, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"It's so frustrating," Lois exclaimed, punching the table, breaking it. "Oh, no! Not again!"

"Lois, you have to calm down!" Clark told her, trying to calm her, without success.

"Calm down? How can you say that? I have fire coming from my eyes, I can run faster than Lex's car, and now I'm ultra-strong. How can I be calm?"

"You obviously have some new abilities that you have to learn how to control," Jonathan told her with a smile.

"How?" Lois asked, before she noticed Clark, Martha and Jonathan were smiling. "What?"

The next day, Lois was in the field, learning how to control her new powers with Clark and Jonathan.

"So, Lois" Clark started. "Do you see that scarecrow? Try to remember the same thing you were thinking yesterday when you burned down the bathroom," Clark advised her.

"This will be easy," Lois answered with a naughty grin before the scarecrow burst into flames.

Jonathan looked to Clark and smiled. "Teenagers."

After a while, Lois finally learned how to control superspeed and heat vision, but she still was having trouble with the superstrength. Clark suffered with this, when Lois made him fly through the air.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Lois apologized, feeling really guilty for making him go through all that, while trying to help her. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay, Lois," Clark replied, getting up to leave, when he noticed Chloe was back.

"Cuz, get out of here. I can hurt you," Lois said, still nervous about herself.

"Don't be silly, Lois," Chloe retorted with a giggle. "Clark, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Clark responded, heading to the kitchen with Chloe.

Suddenly, Lois's Super-hearing appeared for the first time, and she could hear the whole conversation between Clark and Chloe.

"Clark, you have to be careful," Chloe warned him. " Lois has your powers now, and she is just as naturally curious as I am"

"I know, Chloe, I know. But it's hard for her to deal with my powers, especially all at once. I've had those powers since I was a kid." Clark stopped, as he and Chloe had noticed that Lois could hear them in the kitchen.

"So, I exchanged powers with you?" Lois asked, surprised. "I guess I shouldn't call you 'Smallville', anymore." Lois was confused as to why that sentence sounded so familiar to her.

"Lois, I can explain It's not what you think" Clark tried to lie, but it was too late.

"Explain what, Clark? I have super hearing too, did you forget?" Lois reminded him. "Well, that explains a lot," she said, looking at him with a naughty grin and taking a cup of coffee.

"Wait," Clark replied, confused. "Aren't you freaked out?"

"No. I'm not. I think it's amazing that you are using your powers to help people. Besides, it's like I'm in your skin, so I can understand you better, now. And since when you know about that, cuz?"

"Since before Alicia Baker died. She showed me," Chloe explained, a little shy.

"Wait. All the hints about secrets, trust, amazing talents were about that?" Clark finally understood.

"Yeah," Chloe said, laughing.

"I told you he was slow," Lois teased him with a smirk.

"Very funny, Lois. Can you excuse me, Chloe? I have to change my clothes. I'll back in a minute," Clark told them, heading up the stairs.

Lois followed him to his room, but she didn't know the door that was locked. She didn't have to, because the X-ray Vision happened when Clark was changing his clothes, making Lois raise a brow.

Clark opened the door in the same moment, and became nervous.

"Are you spying on me?" Clark asked, furious.

"I don't have to. This stupid X-ray Vision came just in time," Lois defended herself. "It's not my fault, and you know that."

"Right," Clark answered, still suspicious.

"So, any new power I should know about? Flying, for example?" Lois asked, curious.

"I can't fly- yet," Clark retorted.

"I'm a little disappointed, Smallville. What superhero can't fly?" Lois teased him, again.

"Right," Clark said, already annoyed. "Come on. We need to find Chloe at Torch. She called, saying she had Eric's address."

Later, at the Torch, Chloe gave them the new address, but before Chloe and Clark could do anything, Lois used her superspeed to get there, first.

"Lois?" Clark and Chloe asked in unison, looking for her.

"So that's what happens when I run," Clark commented to Chloe, before they took Chloe's car to meet Lois.

"Finally, you arrived," Lois complained. "Eric is there with a new gun with that meteor rock inside."

"Yeah. It's so easy to get one around here." Chloe commented with a smile.

"You don't say," Lois replied, already annoyed. "Come On. I want to get rid of these powers. They don't belong to me- they belong to Clark."

But, before Clark could do anything, Lois used her superspeed and superstrength to break into Eric's room, who was putting another meteor rock into the gun.

"So," Lois said, when she arrived. "It's time for you to have a conversation with me."

"Lois!" Clark yells behind her, Chloe next to him. "Come here!"

"No. This time, Mrs. Clark's powers will be mine again."

"I don't think so." Lois grabbed his shirt and tied him to the bed. "Here, cousin!" Lois put the gun in Chloe's hands and went to Clark's side. "You're the only one who can do this."

"Right," Chloe said before she shot Clark and Lois with the laser gun, emitting a radiant green glow.

"So, it worked?" Chloe asked, worried after shooting them.

"Let me see." Clark used his X-ray Vision and found it working well. "Yeah, I have my powers back," Clark replied with relief.

"And I don't," Lois sighed, also relieved, since she was normal again. "And now?"

"Now It's time for Eric return to Belle Reeve," Clark concluded, looking at Eric.

Later, in the loft, Lois was once again looking at the stars with Shelby, eating a cookie, next to her.

"Lois? Are you okay?" Clark asked, worried.

"Are you kidding me? I'm fine. And relieved, too. Those powers were a huge responsibility, and I'm not ready for them. It was fun for a while, but they belong to you."

"Lois I want to ask you something," Clark said, a little nervous. "Could you-"

"Keep this a secret?" she interrupted. "Don't worry, Smallville. Your secret is safe with me." Lois smiled at him and headed back to her room.

Clark caressed Shelby, who was sleeping, and began to read. Clark was supposed to do some works for school, but he couldn't. Lois was still on his mind. _How can somebody so annoying be so adorable at the same time?_ ,Clark thought.

In Clark's room, Lois was trying to sleep, but she obviously couldn't. After experiencing Clark's powers, she knew more about him, and she began pondering how wonderful Clark was to use his abilities to do good, to help people. That had changed her vision of him- completely.

"Oh No!" She whispered to herself, as she realized something. "I can't. This is not happening." Lois tried to deny it, but it was too late- She couldn't deny it to herself. "Am I in love with Clark Kent?"

He wasn't only a farmboy, like she used to think, after all Chloe told her about him. Clark was much more than that. _He is someone extraordinary_, Lois thought, before putting her sleeping mask on, and attempting to sleep again.


End file.
